Unpredictable
by jade-radcliffe
Summary: DracoGinny. HarryPansy. “I’m going to get my stupid, innocent bag. Who is sitting innocently there at the chair while I was eating, thinking of him. Yeah. Him. Stupid. I had to think of his eyes. Why does he have nice, stupid, gray eyes? Nice gray eyes? H
1. Chapter 1 Expectations

Title: Unpredictable  
  
Author: Jade, Kyler and Ivory  
  
Genre: Romantic Comedy  
  
Summary: A Romantic Comedy that will prove that opposites similary attract. Pairings so unexpected and unpredictable it will drive you crazy. From dreaming to believeing. From love to desiny. From fate to forever. Draco/Ginny. Harry/Pansy.  
  
Pairings: Darco/Ginny. Harry/Pansy.  
  
Author's Note: ok guys, this is another other fic...We just made this more fun and funny.... So, I want you all to read it! its much better than the other D/G...read THIS! It's really nice...well, that's what my friends say...  
  
Disclaimer: (for the whole story) ok... any character that you recognize here that is located at the book is obviously isn't mine...you all know who made all these characters and things, right? well, and some lines, we got from movies or other books or even fics...got it? so don't sew me... we just love writing.

* * *

Chapter 1: The unexpected  
  
Do you have that certain feeling that when you expect something and it doesn't happen? When you expected to have fun but then you get bored instead? When you expected to have lots of friends but then you ended up having just a few? When you expected to have new robes but then you get hand-me-downs?  
  
Is it just me, or is expecting things bad?  
  
I mean, I expect things and they turn out to be the complete opposite of what I expected. People say you need to look at the bright side. They said you need to picture the way you want it to happen. They said you need to be optimistic about things.  
  
Well, it didn't help me in my first year, right?  
  
I didn't expect a diary would posses me, right? I didn't expect the most powerful dark wizard posses me, right? I didn't expect to have just about 3 real friends, right? I didn't expect to have my first year in hogwarts miserable, right?  
  
Actually, I expected the opposite. I expected it to be fun. I expected to see Harry's handsome face come up to me. I expected to have many friends. Sure, I had friends, but real friends? I expected to be around Harry, Ron and Hermione my whole life in Hogwarts.  
  
But, no.  
  
That didn't happen.  
  
That didn't happen at all.  
  
Instead, I had the complete opposite.  
  
Yes, I do regret expecting things. Expecting nice things, because they just ruin it. and for that, it  
just made me more of a pessimist.  
  
Now, I don't like to dream about my future. Never. Because I know if I do, I'll just be disappointed at stuff. I'll just get disappointed at what will happen next. Disappointed because I know I won't be able to achieve it. disappointed because my dreams won't come true.  
  
You see, that's why I don't dream. That's why I hate dreaming. As much as I want to dream, I can't because, I'll be disappointed. So, I don't.  
  
But I can't help but dream. I can't help but dream of nice things, but in the end, I regret it. I always do.  
  
Why is life like this? I can't stand it. I just can't.  
  
Does fate really hate me? Does it?  
  
I sighed.  
  
Dreaming for me is bad, but can't help but do it. people say dreams come true...then why doesn't it happen to me?  
  
Ugh.  
  
"Gin, Gin, hello? Earth to Gin"  
  
Somebody's hands were in front of me. I woke up from  
  
my own world.  
  
"huh? Yeah?" I looked at the owner of the hands.  
  
"You ok?," she asked me, "Own world again?" she smiled at me.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah, you know, thinking about stuff."  
  
She smiled at me, "Finished with your dinner?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
That was Jade Rodriguez, my best friend ever. Nicest girl in the world. She's an Asian, with nice black hair that's up to the middle of her back. Dark brown eyes. She has the nicest eyes ever. She's the talkative type of best friend. I'm so lucky to be her best friend.  
  
Yeah. She's totally normal. Just like everybody else.  
  
Totally. Oh, yeah, forgot, she's semi-psychic. Totally normal.  
  
She sighed. "Well then, let's go?"  
  
We stood up and left the great hall, but not before scanning the tables for a certain someone. Looking slowly from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin, looking as if finding somebody, but all I do is sneak-a-peek at a certain someone.  
  
My face is emotionless, of course after scanning the great hall, my brother dearest is always looking at me, and better be safe than not. Always asking questions to my dates, those things. He still can't accept the fact that I can protect myself. He's just a year older than me. Sheesh.  
  
We walked out the great hall with a smile on my face. Just seeing him, well, it makes my day, even though we can never be. Well, I always dream about him, but because of dreaming of him, I am destined to never be with him. Never. I am soo cursed.  
  
We were almost 2 corridors away from the great hall when I suddenly remembered something.  
  
Great. My bag. Its there. Inside. Sitting pretty, waiting for the owner to get it. which is me.  
  
I held out my hand in front of Jade to stop her.  
  
Then she said dully, "Bag."  
  
Sometimes she freaks me out for knowing everything about me. Well, she is semi-psychic, isn't she?  
  
We headed back to the great hall.  
  
Stupid bag. Sitting innocently there, thinking it was all my bloody fault that I left it there. But its not my fault. He was soo stupid to sit facing me. HE HAD to face me! Why does his hair have to stand out? Why is he stupidly blonde? Why is it that nobody in Slytherin has a stupidly majestic blonde hair like his? Golden blonde hair that is soo sexy. And he had to decide not to gel it! Strands falling in his face. And he had to pass his hands through his hair. Stupid strong hands. Stupid strong sexy hands. Oh how I wish that hand is upon my neck. His lovely neck. That neck, that is connected with his manly jaw. And then his mouth.  
  
"What's happening to you? You look like you're melting there on the spot."  
  
"Yes, this very spot. He had walked in this spot at least twice this year." I sighed as I dreamed on.  
  
"My god, Ginny, what is on your mind?" I didn't bother to answer, she should know, she reads minds, "Oh yeah, I could read minds," she bit her lower lip and tilted her head a little to the right, and just well, started reading, "oh" she said understanding, then "OH! Not HIM again! My GOD Ginny! It took me 7 days to get that image off my mind!" and she covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh man! Ginny! Its still there! Get it off me! Get it off! Get it off! It burns! It burns! I'm dying! If I die, that's going to be the last image on my mind! NOOOO!!!"  
  
"Ok Jade, point taken. Stop it." I said rolling my eyes. I sighed, she is one drama queen.  
  
"Ginny!? That. Was. 7. days!!!! Seven. Whole. days! You don't know how hard it is to do things with his half-naked image on my mind! Half-naked! If that image keeps on popping on my mind, how am I going to pass Snape's exams! I. Am. Going. To. Ffffaaaaaiiiillllllll!!!!!!"  
  
I just left her there, and started walking away, every single day. It has to be like this. I'm cursed. Why can't I have a normal best friend, who just gives you advice—and doesn't need to read your mind.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted, "I read that! I am so alone! So alone. Nobody understands me..."  
  
I was a good 5 meters away from her. I sighed. Wasn't she the one who's supposed to comfort me? I turned and looked at her. She was in a trans- like form and she was talking to herself, apparently this was supposed to be meditating for her. (You know, she was sitting in an Indian style). Each 3 fingers of her hand, on her temples.  
  
And take note, I thought sarcastically, we are in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"I am special. I am a special child. A very special child. I will meet the hottest guy ever in hogwarts. And get to kiss him. I will be a successful actress. And everybody will love me. I am sexy. I have a nice ass. A very nice ass. Nicer than Lavender's ass. I will marry a hot guy." She was talking to herself, she took a deep breath, and exhaled it.  
  
She opened her eyes, and she started to stand up gracefully, as if she was a genie in a lamp. She had her chin up and she started to walk towards me, gliding like a princess. She stopped in front of me and smiled, her chin lowered to see me. (Why am I soo bloody short?!) "I am fine now, in spite of someone being insensitive" she inhaled and exhaled once again.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. The I heard the great hall doors open and Jade turned and looked at the person coming out. But I can't see the person, because I was thinking of a certain someone. Then I heard footsteps fading away.  
  
Then, she began shaking me. Painfully, mind you. And she was hyperventilating-again. "Oh. My. God. Did. You. See. That. Hunk. Of. A. man? The. Passion. In. his. Eyes. That. Is. Telling. Me. That. We. Are. Destined. To. Be. Together."  
  
"Ok. calm down, jade. That is not a good sign because you are hyperventilating and putting dots in your words. That's not good combination" I told her. "Who's this guy, anyway?"  
  
She took a really DEEP breath, and with that intake of very DEEP breath, I know, I just know, that she is going to tell me EVERYTHING. And mind you, I'm not psychic, I just know her really well.  
  
"Ok." she started, "Blaise Zabini. 17 years old. Slytherin. A player—but I don't really care, I could turn him around. Heartbreaker. A hunk. He lives in a manor, with a nice garden at the back and a qudditch field--Ohh...he's rich, baby. Beater on the slytherin team. Obviously very popular. Quite talented in um....uh.. (silence)...well, in bed...but I'm not a one night stand kinda girl...so, what else..."  
  
Blah. Blah. Blah. That's all I can hear. Man, she got it bad.  
  
"---oh, and yeah, he's his best friend"  
  
What? He's his best friend?  
  
Silence.  
  
"DOUBLE DATE!" We both screamed and laughed at the same time...  
  
"I'm going to get my stupid, innocent bag. Who is sitting innocently there at the chair while I was eating, thinking of him. Yeah. Him. Stupid. I had to think of his eyes. Why does he have nice, stupid, gray eyes? Nice gray eyes? Huh? Answer me?"  
  
"Uh, Ginny, we've been standing here for at least twenty minutes now. Do you have plans to get your bag now? Any plans?"  
  
I sighed and we entered the great hall. We went to our table and looked for my bag sitting on the chair.  
  
"There you are!" I said as I spotted my hand-me-down bag from Charlie, "I've been looking all over for you! Now, don't give me that look! I told you it wasn't my fault! It was his fault! I know I was stupid for forgetting you, but he has really nice eyes," I told my bag as I got near to get it, nice eyes. "Yeah. He sure has nice eyes." I sighed.  
  
"Uh, Ginny?" I looked at the person seated beside my bag.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Talk about humiliation.  
  
"Uh, Hi" I told her as I got my bag.  
  
Apparently, Ron heard me too, "Ginny! Not in front of Harry! He can hear you!" and he apparently thought I was thinking of Harry.   
  
"Do you honestly, undoubtedly, unquestionably, undeniably and obviously think that I'm still fancying Harry, Ronald? Harry knows better than that," I told Ron, "Don't you Harry? No offense"  
  
"None taken" he said smiling.  
  
"Um...uh...", it was obvious he was cracking his brain to think of some stupid proof that I still fancy Harry... "how about that valentine cards you always send?" See? I told you it was stupid.  
  
"Uh, that was for everyone" Jade said at last.  
  
"Well, there was a distinct difference in her curls in writing the letter 'H' in Harry!"  
  
Jade looked at Ron as if going in to that trans again, "Ron," she said in a soft almost whisper voice, "let it go. It's ok." she added as if comforting Ron, "breathe in. and out. In with the positive and out with the negative. Very good, Ronald. Very good! You need to this before you sleep and when you wake or whenever you feel stressed, getting angry, annoyed, or wanting to punch someone, do that. It helps relieve tension."  
  
Hermione and Harry were hiding their laughs by coughing instead, which sounded like a stupid faggot giggling.   
  
I got my bag and pulled Jade away before she gets punched by my brother and started to leave the great hall.  
  
"Wait! Ginny! Jade!" Hermione called, "We looked back and saw her running towards us. She finally caught up with us. "Got to do some homework," she said smiling. We were out of the great hall already, walking in the corridors.  
  
"Did you see Ron's face? He was soo pale! Hahaha-----" but Hemione was cut off by Jade because her hand flew to cover her mouth.  
  
And then, Jade and Hermione looked me. Jade looked as if she saw a ghost and Hermione just pure confusion.  
  
"what?! Oh... OH...yeah, pale, like his skin. His majestic skin. His wonderful majestic skin. Just so wonderful." And I could hear Jade and Hermione arguing in the background, but I just kept on walking. Never really noticing them stop to argue. I was too absorbed in........his eyes.  
  
And then suddenly when I was still thinking of his wonderful eyes, someone bumped onto me and I could feel myself falling. Yes, falling, falling in love. I sighed. I fell on somebody and I just found myself looking up into his dreamy eyes. Yes. And I suddenly feel lost in this silvery mist, that is his   
intoxicating smell.  
  
"Draco," I said softly, as if we were closing in for a kiss.  
  
I could see his eyes. They were real.  
  
Very real.  
  
Wait---really real.  
  
Then I snapped back to reality.  
  
"WHAT are you doing, WEASLEY?"  
  
My eyes were wide as realization hit me. "Malfoy" I said pretending to loath every single cell on his body, which was ironic because a moment ago I was actually describing every detail of his majestic body.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then reality came crashing back into my head.  
  
We stepped away from each other and said at the same time, "Ugh. Now I have to burn this clothes!" while wiping our clothes as if the other one has an infectious disease.  
  
"Jinx. You owe me money" he said, "Oh wait, you don't have any money" then he laughed at his own joke.  
  
That was actually very insulting the first time he said that about--- uh...five years ago...but now, it's just plain annoying.  
  
Jade suddenly stepped beside me ad I saw Zabini beside Draco. He must be the one I bumped into. Psh. He's not that hot when he's standing beside Draco.  
  
And then, at the same exact second, Jade and Zabini, held out their hands, then shook it.  
  
Jade started, "Blaise Zabini. 17 years old. Slytherin. A player. Heartbreaker. Lives in a manor across Malfoy's house—which I am not so certain right now. You have a nice garden and a quidditch field---- obviously very rich and popular. Very talented in um....uh...."  
  
"bed", Zabini supplied with a malicious smirk on his face.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face and continued, "Thank you, so I continue, you had um, at least half of the female population in Hogwarts de-virginized---and may I say, you're quite proud about it, judging on that smile on your face. And you are currently with......um...let me see, uh......OH! no one!"  
  
Zabini smirked, "Allysson Jade Rodriguez. Nickname, Jade. Lives in a manor in Stratford, across Avon, northeast of London. 16 years old. Gryffindor. A Chaser in the Gryffindor qudditch team. Wants to be a famous actress. Quite rich and well... Teammates refer to you as the untouchable." Then an evil grin came across his face then he said, "well, not for long."  
  
"I read your thoughts when we----" but Jade was cut off by Zabini.  
  
"Yeah, in the corridor, I also read yours"  
  
"Man, I should learn to block my thoughts while reading others' " Jade exclaimed.  
  
"I could teach you", Zabini offered.  
  
"PUH-lease" I said.  
  
"This is getting cheesy, I'm outta here" Draco said and he walked pass me but as he walked past me, I felt his robes touch mine, once again.  
  
I looked at Jade, then at Zabini, "I gotta go," and left them there. I mean, come on! It was getting too cheesy!  
  
As I was walking, there was a big smile on my face. I just saw his lovely eyes, up close...up close! Can you believe it? I sighed.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Jade's voice call me.  
  
I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me. She came to my side. "He is such a hunk." Those were the first words she said as she came by my side.  
  
"I can't believe I just bumped into him!" I told Jade, "I am going to hug these robes to sleep every single day of my life!"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" I said, suddenly noticing she was gone.  
  
"Library, she forgot about her essay in Transfiguration" Jade said, "Blaise is also a semi-psychic" she said dreamily, "we are meant to be!"  
  
"I didn't know Zabini was..." I told her. Wow. Another semi-psychic. What is this world coming to? "You know, you should learn to call him Blaise, after all, he is my soulmate," she told me as we went to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Does he even know you're soulmates?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I dunno."  
  
"He is a PLAYER. P. l. a. y. e. r."  
  
"But I'm going to turn him up all 360 degrees" She said proudly.  
  
"Uh... Jade, um...if you're going to turn him 360 degrees, well, he'll be going back to what he is" I told her in a know-it-all way... which kinda reminds me of Hermione.  
  
"So, um... what degrees will I turn him, again?" she asked me as she sat down on my bed.  
  
"Well," I told her as I came to my bed and removed the pillow case on the pillow I hug when I go to sleep, "180 degrees, you turn him 180 degrees."  
  
I threw the pillow case at one side and got my robes. The robes I just wore. The robes I used when I bumped into him. The robes that touched his robes. The robes that has his essence. His intoxicating smell.  
  
I sighed and smelled my robes. His smell is still here.  
  
"WHAT are you doing, Gin?" she looked at me as if I'm nuts.  
  
"Jade!" I said as if it's a sin for her not to know, "this---" I held up my robe, "has his essence! Duh! Duh-uh! His smell! Mmhh..." I said dreamily.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. I sighed, she really can't understand me. She stood up and went to her bed, but before pulling the curtains, she said good night.  
  
I wrapped the robes in the pillow I use to hug when I sleep. It will be a pleasant night tonight. And with that thought, I drifted into a very Malfoy slumber.

* * *

Author's note: hey guys, so how do you like it? is it nice? Is it bad? Ok... this is a very nice fic... so read it and review... we are up for new ideas...I will GREATLY appreciate it! if you have any ideas on this fic...just email me at thanks! We still need ideas on how Draco will fall in love with Ginny...and some complications on their relationship.  
  
I want to thank Kyler---my co-author...well, she thinks about all the funny stuff..  
  
And also Ivory, another co-author, she thought about the conflicts and other stuff...  
  
better mention them in your reviews if you can, ok? ok.....OK!  
  
---Jade radcliffe (an aspiring wife of Daniel Radcliffe---and by the way, I am NOT a fan of him)  
  
You see that button here? Yeah. That's the review button, better click it!  
  
Click it!  
  
Mwah!  
  
Jade 


	2. Chapter 2 Fate

Author's note: hey! It's the second chapter!!!! Yahoo!!! Ok....stop it with the confetti's...thank you for the bouquet! I really appreciate it! and Daniel radcliffe comes and hugs me then I blush furiously and he tells me he's going to make it a movie, I cry...thank you! Kyler's going to be the directress...I'm going to be the main character...Daniel's going to be my leading man and we're all happy...  
  
End of dream  
  
Start of chapter

* * *

Chapter 2 (confetti's splash around---"stop it with the confetti's guys")  
  
Fate.  
  
Why is fate against me? Why am I the one who always ends up being laughed at? Why is carma following me? ...It's Ron, I knew it... he's my carma...  
  
I am soo destined to be an old maid...an old FAT maid.... I could see my future wearing these big glasses, selling cigarettes in diagon alley.... Selling cauldrons... If not an old maid... I am destined to be with Neville...and I'm starting to cry, just thinking of marrying someone like him... I mean, he's nice and all, but...I think we don't "click"...i am soo weird...well, that's what you get for being a pessimist.  
  
And I can imagine my wedding, Neville tripping over my wedding gown, which just makes me cry again. Why am I so a pessimist?  
  
...oh...expecting things is bad...so I expect the worst scenarios. Fate hates me. I hate expecting.  
  
Why is life soo unfair? I can feel the tears in my eyes. Who needs fate anyways? You can't eat it, you can't drink it, you can't breathe it, so, what is it? stupid fate. Who needs it?  
  
Who needs it?  
  
Who the hell needs fate?  
  
And then I said faintly, "I do" and then I cried another set of new tears...  
  
Before I finally drifted off to sleep...  
  
"Gin! Get up!"  
  
I could hear someone going over me, but I'm still going to sleep. Who the hell does she thinks she is? My bloody mother?  
  
And I drift off to slee------  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Wake up! Do you want some cold water to wake you up or not?!"  
  
Cold water my tush.  
  
Splash.  
  
I bolted up from my bed, screaming curses the world never knew of, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!"  
  
"Cold water my tush, huh?"  
  
I sighed. I am not in a good mood.  
  
i.  
  
hate.  
  
Mornings.  
  
Why does she have to read my mind? Stupid mornings.  
  
"rise and shine!" she said. Note: perkiness.  
  
Perkiness AND mornings, not a good combination.  
  
If she wasn't MY best friend. I'd hex her to oblivion right now. Stupid mornings. Stupid sunshine. Stupid sun rays.  
  
We were alone in the room. Good. My roommates all knew about this mood every morning. They tend to wake early, so they don't get hexed. Well, good for them.  
  
Once, I hexed one of our roommates, Sally Green, for being so perky one morning. She was asking us what color of pony tail to wear. Pony tail? Does ANYBODY even recognize you wear them?! Well, ok, some do...ok, I care about pony tails... but at that time, I really didn't care. And besides, did you even know what the colors were?  
  
I was sitting on my bed, cursing sunshine in my breath, when she asked me. Apparently, from what I heard, she asked everybody, but since there were four of us, and the other 2 chose something different, it was up to me for the last decision.  
  
She came up to me and asked, "so, Ginny, what color is best, um, dark, dark blue or black?" take note: EXTREME perkiness.  
  
Is there even a difference? Its DARK blue! DARK BLUE! IT'S ALMOST BLACK! Is she blind?  
  
"get away, Sally" I warned her. I was at my boiling point. That was the last patience I got.  
  
"awww, come on Ginny, just choose one?", she asked me as she plopped down beside me, "I know you don't have fashion sense, but, you can choose something as easy as this, right?"  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? NO FASHION SENSE? No fashion sense? IS SHE BLIND OR SOMETHING? I was steaming that time, I mean, it WAS morning and somebody told me I had NO fashion sense? I screamed curses out of nowhere and well, you guessed it.  
  
To hell with Sally.  
  
I warned her right?  
  
Well, that's how it all went. I hexed her but, well, Jade rescued me from being expelled. Jade rescued her. Yeah, probably saw it coming. She pulled Sally away from the hex before it hit her.  
  
I am now currently washing my hair. Stupid mornings. Stupid baths.  
  
Well, that day, after lunch, I said sorry to Sally, I said mornings isn't my 'thing'. She smiled and said ok, but really, there was these hatred and terror in her eyes. I don't care anyways.  
  
"here Gin," Jade handed me my robes and I wore them. She's the only one who can stand me. Well, I pity her, but well, that's why we're best friends right?  
  
I wore my robes, but I was still scowling at how utterly shinny this morning is going to be.  
  
And do you know how I'll be my normal self again?  
  
No, Jade can't do anything to make me turn back to normal.  
  
No, a bath 'adds' to my hate in mornings.  
  
No, chirping birds and dancing flowers will never turn me back to normal, actually, If I see anything like that in the morning, I might end up killing them.  
  
No, even a dancing and rapping, half-naked Draco(with bling-blings) can't turn me back to normal...  
  
...though it wouldn't hurt to see it, right?  
  
And no, even Voldemort can't take me back to normal.  
  
"i. Need. Coffee."  
  
Jade smiled at me as we descended down the stairs, towards the common room, and go out the portrait, and go to the great hall for breakfast. I glared at anyone who wanted to talk to me or bump into me on our way. They knew about Sally. And they avoided me every morning, just for that. Isn't that sweet? Right...  
  
Today was is grumpy, shinny, perky morning... we were almost going inside the great hall for breakfast. I was almost going to get some coffee. Coffee. I was almost going to be back to normal. I was almost going to drink my coffee. I was almost going to be nice and lovely and perky again. But before I could smell the aroma of coffee, Someone blocked me from going inside the great hall.  
  
"aaww...wittle baby weasel, isn't in a good mood?" Pansy Parkinson asked me in that sweetest voice of hers...which made my morning worse.  
  
I. need. Coffee.  
  
"what? Cat got you tongue, wittle weasel? Awww...." that was NOT good. I just shoved her face away in front of mine and started to walk again.  
  
I was almost to the doors.  
  
"almost" was the key word.  
  
"Parkinson, better leave her alone." Good one Jade. Good. That's nice. Get HER away from me before I get sent to Azkaban for killing her arse right now.  
  
"oh, wow. A defender. Where'd you get the money, little weasel? Huh? Where'd you get the money to hire her? Did you steal?" I was keeping all the patience I could muster...  
  
"oh, now you can't talk, huh?"  
  
....and there was the door handles. Staring back at me. Yearning to open them. And I could imagine the coffee...  
  
"oh, silly me, Weasels can't afford to talk...they can't buy it!"  
  
...behind those doors, there on the table. Steaming hot. Chocolate flavored coffee. Not much cream. with the right amount of sugar...  
  
"what, little weasel?"  
  
...behind those doors, It's looking back at me. Telling me to drink it. I can almost smell it. I can almost taste it. I can see it infront of me. I'm holding the mug handle. I'm almost going to drink it.  
  
but then, she really, REALLY had to poke my shoulders.  
  
MY shoulders.  
  
She POKED MY shoulders.  
  
She POKED MY shoulders. In the morning.  
  
It was bloody morning.  
  
Well, that's when all the temper came out.  
  
Her index finger still poking me, I pulled her hand and twisted it until her cheeks was kissing the floor. Yes, floor. There on the floor.  
  
The tip of my wand almost touching the space between her eyes, causing her to be crossed-eyed. She had a face of shock, dread and confusion. And a bit of stupidity.  
  
I was hyperventilating.  
  
She wasn't breathing.  
  
At all.  
  
Afraid that any sudden movement might trigger something.  
  
The great hall doors opened but still looking at Pansy.  
  
"Ginny!, NO! DON'T!", I looked up and saw my brother. His clothes were soaked with coffee and just before the great hall doors closed, I had a glimpse of the people who were having breakfast.  
  
They were looking at me.  
  
Even the teachers were looking at me.  
  
It was complete silence.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny! Here!", I looked at Ron and saw the majestic black liquid inside a nice white and obviously very warm mug. The mug that holds my coffee.  
  
Coffee.  
  
I let go of my past activity and dropped my wand and started inching my way   
  
(pansy point of view)  
  
Weasley took her first sip. She had her eyes closed and there was a long pause as if everyone was holding their breaths while she breathed in the essence of her beverage.  
  
And as if on cue, she suddenly opened her eyes, turned to Rodriguez and said, "Oh My gosh Jade! I had the craziest dream ever! You wouldn't guess who I was dreaming about last night!" let's take note of her perkiness.  
  
Rodriguez looked at Weasley then at me. She looked like she was bored with a hint of sarcasm. The she looked at Weasley and said happily, "hint, hint! I'm psychic!...hang on", then she closed her eyes and made this stupid face as if she's searching for something in her brain, then she opened her eyes and said, "OM MY GOSH! You did not just dream about him---again!" she said perkily, "you are SOOO obsessed with him. He's not even that cute! Now, Brad Pitt" she said with a smirk.  
  
"who's he again?" Weasley asked Rodriguez. I don't even know what they're talking about and I don't even care. But unfortunately for me, and because of my current position, I have no choice.  
  
"how could you forget about him? I sent Loads of pictures of him!" Rodriguez asked her slightly mad for not knowing that Pitty guy who I think is an armpit model. Trust Rodriguez to like weird guys.  
  
"you mean those nude pictures?" she said rather loudly than expected. I was right: she is weird.  
  
"shhh! Half nude!" Rodriguez replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"yeah, key word: naked." Ginny said in a matte-of-factly.  
  
And they entered the hall. And I could hear her high pitched annoying voice babbling about Mr. Pitty.  
  
A nude guy I can understand, but a nude armpit? However heard of such a thing, I mean, how could an armpit be nude? What? If its shaved or something?  
  
The other Weasley who was hitting on mudblood said to me, "sorry got here late", he said not really sorry at all, then he left.  
  
Then Longbottom walked up to me and said, "I know people think I'm stupid, but, I'm not that stupid to block Ginny from her coffee in the morning, honestly, you're like Crabbe and Goyle," he was clucking his tongue as he walked away.  
  
The Patil came, "stay on the floor, it suits you" then she walked away.  
  
Then camera boy came holding a camera. He looked at me, smiling, then,  
  
Flash.  
  
This memory is going to be posted all over Hogwarts bulletin board. Damn.  
  
Everything had gone wrong right now, and I thought it was still going on, but then, Potter came. I didn't want to look at his eyes. Those eyes would be scanning me right now. And there would be that stupid victorious smile on his face. and if I'd look at him now, I'd just love that stupid victorious smile of his. The stupid smile that I love. My personal wants took over me, and I gave up. I looked up and to my surprise AND disappointment, he was doing the exact opposite, he had an apologetic smile and an outstretched hand. I was disappointed.  
  
Ok, I wasn't disappointed, I was cheering my head out from the inside.  
  
But before I could reach up for his hand, reality came crashing back and I said, "you're gryffindor. I'm slytherin. No contacts, remember?"  
  
Then he replied, "when it comes down to Ginny and her coffee, houses doesn't matter".  
  
So, I accepted it. the hand I mean. I stood up and fixed my self.  
  
"I understand. I tried to talk to her once in the morning," he smiled then left.  
  
I looked at his back before the doors closed then said to myself, "all is fair in love and war when it comes to Ginny and her coffee"  
  
Then Draco came, I cautiously approached him and said softly, "um, did you take your coffee?"  
  
"it's safe," Blaise told me.  
  
I released the air that I was holding in that I didn't know. Well, that's two students addicted to coffee.  
  
"what happened to your hand?" Draco asked me.  
  
"weasley" I answered.  
  
"which one?" Blaise asked me.  
  
"the girl," Draco said.  
  
"who'd you know?" Blaise asked him.  
  
"Weasley is the she. Weasel is the he." Draco said, then he looked at me and said, "let's go to the hospital wing for that," he indicated my hand.  
  
We started to walk towards the hospital wing. That's how concerned Draco is to me. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but no, it's not concern for love, more like sisterly love. I mean, sure, I worshipped him when we were 1st to 4th year, I was immature, I was stupid, I was.....  
  
Silence.  
  
His possy.  
  
But now, I am mature, I am elegant, I am.....  
  
...me.  
  
And besides that whole slick-hair-back was totally 4 years ago, and doesn't he know that scars are in?! ugh. Like I said, he needs a female sibling to show him the dos and don'ts of fashion.  
  
And most importantly, he needs to get over the coffee thing...well, I tried coke once, but he gained 10 pounds, so then I tried tea, but then he practically slept through the whole quidditch practice, and I also tried iced tea—my fave—it kinda worked, but then he wasn't like himself, he was all perky, happy, joy-y and most annoying of all...talkative. He kept on talking about, first Snape, then his hair, then how greasy his hair was, then he asked me what I could recommend to Snape for his hair, then he kept on suggesting ways to make Snape's nose smaller. Actually, it was kinda ok, coz I'm a girl. I love to talk. But then, Draco isn't girl now, is he? And later that night—no, I mean, morning, EARLY in the morning, try 2 o'clock, he---unfortunately—woke up and I, unfortunately, was being bugged up to 7 o'clock in the morning. Then my hero, Blaise, cracked, and gave malfoy his coffee back. The end.  
  
(draco's point of view)  
  
We reached the hospital wing and Pansy and I sat down on one of the beds while Blaise calls Pomfrey.  
  
"I saw what happened", I said, "Potter helped you up."  
  
"um...no! no, definitely not. Of course not!" she defended.  
  
"I saw your right hand reach for Potter's hand"  
  
Pansy was about to respond but then at the worst possible moment, Pomfrey came, and she was reaching for Pansy's right hand, at the slightest touch, Pansy jumped and started to yell, "it's the LEFT HAND!", then she added through gritted teeth, "don't. touch. The. Right. Hand."  
  
"what's up with the right hand?" I said quickly coz, she was off guard.  
  
Then she said rather quickly, "ithurts".  
  
Hah. Now I know she IS lying.  
  
"let me see it dearie" Pomfrey asked her.  
  
"my left hand hurts a lot so I feel the pain in my right hand", Pansy defended.  
  
"So, let me see it. if it hurts, I'll do something about it," Pomfrey told her as if she was stupid.  
  
"look woman. It does. Not. Hurt." Pansy raised her hands so it wouldn't be in Pomfrey's reach, but in mine.  
  
I grabbed her right risk.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she shouted as she pulled out her hand and cradled it as if it was her baby.  
  
I looked at her quizzically.  
  
"it's a delicate hand," she answered as she glared at me.  
  
Pomfrey lost her patience so, she grabbed her left hand and started to "mend" it. I was kinda in doubt, coz, if I didn't know better(and I always know better), I could've sworn she was beating the hell out of Pansy's left hand.  
  
After "mending" her left hand, before she could even react, Pomfrey grabbed her right hand and studied it.  
  
Pansy glared and took away her right hand, "nothing's wrong with it woman!"  
  
Pomfrey just ignored her and grabbed again her right hand. Pansy had a face of shock and sadness and anger.  
  
Pomfrey wiped her hand with the towel, and studied it. Pansy looked miserable.  
  
"nothing's wrong with it", Pomfrey said.  
  
"waaahhhhh", Pansy cried, "everything's wrong! You ruined it!"  
  
Pomfrey ignored her and told me and Blaise, "I'll just get her the potion to apply to her right hand". And she left.  
  
"that STUPID old BAT! She'd never recognize love even if it danced naked in front of her!", then she buried her head on the pillows and screamed her heart out.  
  
"Pansy," Blaise said as he put his hand on her shoulders. I'm pretty sure he's going to comfort her, but instead he said in a rather playful tone, "what did that pillow ever do to you?"  
  
Pansy looked up and said, "EVERYTHING!"  
  
Blaise looked at her miserable face and said defensively, "but its soo fluffy", Blaise added with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Pansy kneeled on the bed with the "fluffy" pillow on hand, she threw the pillow the pillow smack right at Blaise's face. she said dramatically as if on the verge of tears, "if you like it so much why don't you go out with it?! you could even use "fluffy" as a pet name!!!"  
  
"what is wrong with you? What did Potter do to you?" I asked her.  
  
As if she snapped back to reality, she said, "um...no! nothing. Never. Nope. of course NOT. No. nothing." Then she pressed her lips together refusing to open it, as if saying words would be the end of her.  
  
I knew she was lying.  
  
"you're lying"  
  
"how could you! I am innocent!"  
  
I snapped my fingers, "Blaise, you're up". You know semi-psychic best friends can be very useful.  
  
Blaise made a face and he looked like he was eating something sour. I looked at Pansy and saw the same thing, as if they're communicating in another galaxy.  
  
"So? what did you get?" I asked Blaise.  
  
"Must stop. Pink. I see pink. Flowers. Pink ponies. Pink ribbons. Pink dresses. Pink laces. Pink puppies. Pink bras." Blaise's voice started to get louder and started to shake, "pink underwear. Pink bras. Must. Stop. Seeing. Women's. lingerie." Then he suddenly opened his eyes and breathed very deeply. He was hyperventilating.  
  
"I'm NEVER going in YOUR head ever again!" Blaise told her.  
  
Pansy smiled victoriously, then she said very boastfully, as if stressing every word which was kind irritating, kinda like Granger's, she had her eyes closed and said, "I took----", then she stopped. She opened her eyes, she clearly lost her words, "occumlemency..no, ocumlence, um....occumence...um...the, um..."  
  
Blaise was starting to laugh, and Pansy glared at him.  
  
"um...the one that Harry took with Snape during our fifth year!"  
  
what was that? but before I could ask her, Blaise plunged in.  
  
"1st you call Potter by his first name, 2nd you stalk him, what else should we know?" Blaise asked her.  
  
What? Pansy calling Potter, "harry". That stupid thing with the hand, the her knowing a lot about Potter. What? Is that even possible? If you add things up...no, no...if you subtracts, no that's not it....but then if you multiply it, you'll get too many...but then if you divide it, one of them would be in half. Then it all comes back to Potter. Things just don't add up. I mean Pansy? Potter? Never.  
  
"Draco, I got it!"  
  
I didn't realize that Blaise was practically jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air, right in front of me, screaming, "Draco, Draco, I got it, I Got it"  
  
He finally caugfht my attention and I listened, but then, Pansy silenced Blaise by a charm.  
  
"don't you dare. I may not be psychic but I know about you and Jade" she told me. Who the hell is jade? But before I could ask, she looked at Blaise and said, "listen," silence, Blaise shot her a like-I-have-a-choice glare, "ok, listening, check. Ok. I promise I won't tell Draco about "her", if you promise to not to tell him about "him", got it?" silence, the Blaise shot her another look, but this time, it said, your-stupid, "unwanted glare, check. Ok, raise you're right hand if yes. And you're left if no."  
  
Blaise raised his right hand dully. Pansy looked at him suspiciously. Blaise held his hand in front of Pansy's face like a talk-to-the-hand gesture.  
  
"ugh. Fine."  
  
I looked from Pansy to Blaise, and muttered, "I am soo clueless"  
  
Then Pansy performed the unsilencing charm on Blaise. And the second moment that it took effect, Blaise started shouting. I could've got used to it after a second or two but no, life's unfair, Pansy started screaming on the other ear....  
  
So far, I got the words "Harry Potter", "Jade Reodriguez", something about crushes and dats and being psychic or being a stalker, so far, that's what I got before death.  
  
Then the bat came shouting, "OUT! OUT! OUT!"  
  
Just as she neared us, Pansy grabbed her towel. (A/n: mind you, this was the towel used to wipe "harry's" essence off Pansy's hand)  
  
Pomfrey's head snapped at Pansy's direction, her eyes were wide, her face lookinga t her as if she's mad, "what do you think you're doing young lady?"  
  
Then Pansy in a sort of mumble and whisper and shaky but still understandable said , "well, you grabbed my hand, I grab your towel"  
  
Silence.  
  
"run."  
  
Then Pansy and Blaise shot right out the hospital wing, and I just walked, still wondering about that Harry Potter and Jade Rodriguez thing and why suddenly the hospital wing sounded soo silent.  
  
(Pansy's point of view)  
  
we were running from the mad old bat with a disfigured hat, then suddenly, Blaise stopped running, bumping into somebody.  
  
"watch where you're going, Zabini", somebody said, and when I looked up from Blaise's shoulder, there standing in front of us are Weasel and mudblood.  
  
"oh, it's you Weasel," then Blaise changed his face into a twisted horrified look, "OH NO! I'm burning! I'm burning! STOP! DROP AND ROLL! STOP! DROP AND ROLL!". Blaise laughed. I joined him.  
  
Then mudblood started to talk. How dare she. What kind of blood would talk with us, purebloods?  
  
"oh, wow Zabini, very mature. Very." She said. Well, I guess she could. Talk to us I mean.  
  
Then I pretended to look surprised, "oh. Woah. Mudblood you're here, honestly, I thought you were a bush!" then I laughed and Blaise laughed with me.  
  
"shut up, you pug faced git", Weasel shot back.  
  
I looked at mudblood from head to toe, then back to her face, in a really, really slow motion, then I said, "you know Weasel, I quite agree", I said smugly smirking at Granger, "don't you think so, Blaise?"  
  
Blaise looked at mudblood and said, "yeah", in a really, really insulting way.  
  
Blaise and I laughed.  
  
"I was talking about you, ididot!" Weasel said.  
  
"oh! Ouch! That really hurt deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP down inside, but you know, that was soooo 3 OR 4 years ago, can't you think of another good one?"  
  
Then mudblood told Weasel, "ignore them, let's go".  
  
They turned around and started walking away, I called to them, "hey mudblood, why are you walking backwards? OH! OOPS!" I looked at Blaise pretending to be horrified.  
  
"Your face is so hairy that I can't make out what's your face and back", Blaise continued.  
  
Weasel turned around and ran towards us and almost punched Blaise if it weren't for mudblood's restraining and Blaise's semi-psychic move.  
  
"oh no! I'm burning again!" Blaise shouted.  
  
"Awww.. Zabini got a boo-boo" mudblood told Blaise.  
  
"You want ferret to cuddle up to you to make it all feel ok?" Weasel asked.  
  
"nah, I think I'll pass that", Blaise said, then he looked thoughtful, he looked at Weasel and said, "but just a suggestion, don't do that to her, you might get lost in the forbidden forest junior"  
  
I laughed then added, "Blaise, you know, he could always burn his way out! I'm sure he's done it LOADS of times", I laughed and saw that many people had gathered around to watch.  
  
"and Weasel," Blaise looked at him, "when you burn your way out, you should pick up all the lost items in her hair, and you could give people their lost stuff back---"  
  
I smiled at him and said, "---and maybe people would like you more. OH, And Weasel, next time you cuddle up with mudblood, could you look for my brush? It's been lost for weeks. yeah, and I have to warn you, The Dark lord lurks in the weirdest place ever. And sorry to break it to you mudblood, you categorize as weird. Oh, call the ministry! Tell them you captured the dark lord in your roots of dispair, a.k.a. your hair."  
  
Then Blaise butted in—finally! I was doing all the work. Blaise said in a rather cheerful voice, "oh! Oh! I know! I know! Here's much better! Why don't you call Potter?", then he lowered his voice and put on the hood of his robes and stretched out his hands wiggling his fingers, "-----the boy who lived...ooohhhh......", then he returned to his normal self again.  
  
"yeah, right, yeah, um, yeah, coz you're hair is soo big and um," I must look like an idiot there. I didn't know what to say! Potter wasn't here, yet, Blaise dragged him in the topic. Ugh.  
  
It seems Blaise got it, coz he shifted his insults from Harry to mudblood again, he said, "OH and um, when the Potter comes in there to kill the dark lord, well, I could be a good friend and hold your brain for you, you know with all those hexes and stuff, It'll cost a more severe brain damage than you already have," then his voice lowered into a whisper and he leaned forward a bit as if it was a deep secret, "and between you and me, the current brain damage is showing"  
  
Then I opened my backpack and looked for an object that will further insult them, but the only thing I could afford right now loosing are pieces of parchment. I suddenly got an idea, crumpled the parchments and strated throwing it on Weasel's head.  
  
"that's littering. I could take points off, or even detention," mudblood replied smugly.  
  
"ok. you do that. I'm trying to burn the trash"  
  
I could've sworn I saw steam going out of Weasel's nostrils. So, I guess I was right, he is burning.  
  
"oh, and for all the people listening, watch out. Weasel's flammable, but I suppose that's not a secret anymore is it?"  
  
Blaise and I cracked at their faces.  
  
This is the best insulting session I ever had for years! For once, I'm actually glad we bumped into them! They can't throw anything at me.  
  
I was on the roll.  
  
I was on top of the wizarding world.  
  
But then super heroes and super divas and super models has weaknesses.  
  
And the worst thing is, mine could walk around and unintentionally could kill me softly. He could follow me around if he wanted to. But alas, he doesn't know I exist.....well, ok, he does know I exist, he just pretends I don't exist, and that's worst, so I'll stick with he doesn't know I exist.  
  
And then, there he was, walking towards us, and it seems like the world just decided to put this moment to slow motion and it seems like the air chose this exact moment—and of all people, his hair---to mess his hair as if he just got off the broom, which makes him more what he is....  
  
....which is irresistibly stunning.  
  
Harry.

* * *

Author's note: Harry?! AHHHHHhhhh! Pansy and Harry? What do you think? I certainly love it! –sighs- if watched POA, you'd see Pansy. She is quite beautiful and gorgeous.  
  
I'm terribly sorry for the looooonnnggg chappie, but we were enjoying the insulting sessions! We loved it! I really didn't expect 18 pages in MS Word! I don't know if I should be sorry or not! Lol.  
  
Anyways, I'd LOVE to thank all the reviews! I love them all!  
  
And of course, I'd love to thank Kyler and Ivory...my co-authors! They make my life really fun! I love them both! –hugs and kisses Ivory and Kyler- ...GROUP HUG!...  
  
Enough of that...lol. Ok. the next chapter is going out soon. So, there.  
  
There'll be a kidnapping scene and Ginny and Draco would be kidnapped! So, any ideas on who will kidnap them? They are going to 'bond' or 'talk' in the place where they are held as prisoners. That's the way to make them "fall" head first in the pool of love...eeeww that was cheesy...anyways. We scratched out:  
  
Voldemort—coz, he wouldn't kidnap Draco, would he?  
  
Crabbe and Goyle—they're too stupid to even plot something.  
  
Deatheaters—we'll they include voldemort, which brings us back to 'voldemort'  
  
Lucius— now, why would he kidnap his own son?  
  
So, any ideas? Email me!   
  
Or you could just review! Please do! I am begging you!!!  
  
Mwah!  
  
Jade 


	3. Destiny sucks

Author's Note: I KNOW! I KNOW! Hate me! Please! Please! Hate me! Yes, even kill me! It's all my fault! ALL my fault! I beg for EVERYONE'S apology! kneels down PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Please torture me now because I did not have a valid reason for NOT updating this story! I will gladly come with you all and let you torture me. Yes. Anyways, go on…read…hehehe.

I know you've already forgotten my story so, I suggest that you re-read it again. Hehe. And forgive the spellings, sometimes, I just don't see it. Luv you all!

Chapter 3: Destiny Sucks

(pansy's point of view)

And then, there he was, walking towards us, and it seems like the world just decided to put this moment to slow motion, and it seems like the air chose this exact moment—and of all people, his hair---to mess his hair as if he just got off the broom, which makes him more of what he is….

….which is irresistibly stunning.

Harry.

Stunning actually is the perfect word to describe it. stunning. And so just you know, I was indeed, _stunned_. Yes. Stunned. And of all the moments you could be stunned, it had to be when I was about to say something witty to mudblood, My lips apart and my eyes just looking at him, my hair a bit messy because of laughing with Blaise, and I don't even have time to brush my hair! Ugh! Coz, I lost my brush…

And he's looking at me. Me. Pansy Parkinson. And the-boy-who-lived is looking AT me!

But, it seems that he's not the only one looking at me. EVERYBODY's looking at me.

Mudblood looked at me suspiciously while Weasel looked at me puzzled. Blaise looked at me as if he was telling me through his eyes, something along the lines of, "not. Now.". and to make matters worst, it seems that the whole Hogwarts population is looking at me. All the Ravenclaws looked at me with raised eyebrows. All the Hufflepuffs looked at me as if trying to wait for my witty comeback. Gryffindor looked at me puzzled. Slytherins were glaring at me as if they'd die if I'll just stand there and not say anything.

_Pansy, come on. Say something… Say something smart….Say something witty….Say something! Just, just say something!_

…

…

_A few moments later I was still gaping,_

_Hello!_

_Earth to Pansy!_

_Say-some-thing-NOW!_

I blinked stupidly at Potter and then recovered myself. I immediately wore my usually insulting glare. "OH, Potter came to the rescue!", I said in a drawling voice. MY heart skipped a beat when I said "Potter".

"Eat parchment, Parkinson" Harry told me----ok, he didn't tell me, more like to insult me.

I just pretended he didn't exist and---

…um, that was hard.

"Why don't YOU eat parchments scar-head?", Draco suddenly emerged from the crowd…uh-oh… this is going to be BIG.

"Really Malfoy," Weasel said.

Draco looked at Wesel, smirked and said, "Hey Weasel, your hair's on fire."

Blaise and I laughed.

Harry looked at Draco, unhurt, still majestic and brave..I held back a sigh, oh! Curse this world. Then he said, "Hey Malfoy, I noticed that you don't slick your hair back anymore, like in our first two years. What's the matter? Ran out of eggs?"

I laughed inwardly but one escaped through my mouth, I covered it with a fake cough. Cursed mouth. Blaise and Draco looked at me and I said in the spur of the moment, "hairball".

Hairball?

What is my world coming to? He had to be here. He had to stand right there. And I had to stand right here. And I had to say hairball just a while ago. I sounded like a teenage mutant-hairball-coughing-wizard/mutant.

And what would he think of me?

….

Meow?

Destiny sucks.

Mudblood snorted. We looked at her with our usual glares. Then I said in my usual oh-so-irritating-voice, "You could relate, right mudblood? Or should I say Weasel? I'm surprised you're still alive, with all those hairballs stuffed through your pie hole."

We sniggered. I mean come on, that was a great come back.

Silence.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Wow Potter, no comeback this time? That's a first. The GREAT Harry Potter defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, but can't think of a stupid come back to a witty comment? I'm surprised! This just goes to show that you're just a stupid wizard with a stick and has a remembrance of his first boo-boo marked on your forehead."

Silence.

I was fuming inside. I could feel my wand in my pocket but straining my hand from driving my wand through Draco's nose.

Do you want a scar? Huh, Drcao? Do you want a scar? I'll give you a scar. I'm going to make it soo big you're going to be the new Longbottom.

I could feel my fingers twitching. And definitely, Blaise got the message…and shut up. But Draco? NOOOO… he had to continue ranting on about Harry. Harrry. Harry's adorable scar. I'm trying to block out what Draco's saying because if hear him, I won't be able to help myself. I will kill him right on this very spot. Yup, right here.

And then, silence.

Harry looked at Draco smugly and said, "Tell me Malfoy, how does it feel to be Hogwart's own jiggalo (A/N: and for those who doesn't know what a jiggalo is, it's a male prostitute) ?"

Ohhh…good one Harry. Oh, how I wish I could say that out loud.

And that hit the spot. I could actually see a throbbing vain in Draco's temple.

"Well, I could see that your jealous," Draco said, "'coz, Potter if you haven't realized you've been here 7 years and you managed to get how many women? Huh?"

I gasped inwardly, how dare he! I swear when we get back to the Slytherin dungeon, I will slap him mad. Really mad. As in angry mad. As in Angry mad scientist mad. I might even create a spell for slapping him all day long….

Hey! That's a good idea!

I can finally pass Charms!

Ok, back to what we're doing. I could think of charms later.

Blaise shut up. He got the point. He's always the smart one. But, Draco (the stupid git) didn't get it. Yes, the thick one.

And he wasn't finished yet. N0oo… He still has something to say.

"What was your previous GIRLfriend's name? Ching Chang Chung? OR is it Chung Chang Ching?"

And I really couldn't contain myself anymore, my stupid mouth suddenly said, "Cho Chang"

AHHHHHHHHH! Stupid mouth. Stupid mouth. Stupid mouth.

Everybody looked at me but, as you can see, I am well contained and I just don't give away my emotions. I'm a Slytherin by heart.

Draco looked at me in this what-are-you-saying glare and said at the corner of his mouth, "thank you, Pansy", while glaring at me.

Ugh. Stupid git. "You're welcome your royal BUTT-ness", I said mockingly, curtseying for Harry's sake---so, he'll know that I'm really graceful……

Draco turned to me as if it was my turn to get insulted. And Blaise? Still at the corner, still silent, still smart.

"What was THAT?" Draco asked me.

Um, duh.

I mean really, I was starting to believe that some parts of my body do have their own brain. And this foreign being, right below my nose, suddenly, out of the blue, shouted in reply, "Well, Chang was stupid!"

Who said that?

Apparantly that's not me!

Nope. No. Not me.

Am I dying! Is that the devil speaking? AM I going to hell! NO! I'm a good girl! Yeah, ok, sure, a few obssesions…and maybe a few insults…and maybe a few gossips about mudblood…and some hexes for Weasel…..

….I AM GOING TO HELL!

Save me!

…Well, at least I have control over my brain.

"How the hell could you kiss a guy while thinking of someone who's actually dead? That is soooo beyond obssesion! That's mental!"

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"This is no time for your crazy break-outs, Pansy" Draco said calmly.

What? I am not breaking-out! I am simply telling the truth! The truth!

I rolled my eyes. But then my eyes landed on Harry. Why is it that my senses have their own minds now? Is this evolution? Or am I just abnormal? See? I'm mutating. Ugh. Harry was raising an eyebrow looking at me. Well, I was already staring directly at his green eyes, so what's the point of turning away…

..I'm melting.

sigh-

stupid mouth. Stupid, stupid mouth. I do not sigh! I quickly recovered by coughing again and said, "stay away mudblood, you could be charged with murder for those hairballs"

OMG. I am soo stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Draco looked at me confused yet irritated. I knew he was mad at me, but who cares? I mean, he was insulting Harry!

I hate him.

I glared at him. Who does he think he is? King of the world?

Draco glared back at me as if saying, "later. I will get you later", then said, "Right, Chang, And Potter………Potter your sooo stupid to actually hit on her when she's not even THAT attractive!"

A gasp came from athe Ravenclaws that were listening attentively to our "conversation."

"OH, no," I said threatingly, "don't even GO there. Don't even try to worm yourself out of this, Draco. I knew you made out with her! Oh, I knew alright. And how did I know? Because you were practically in FRONT of me while making-out!"

Draco looked at me, pretending to be confused, "What?". But I know. I know that deep within him, he's sweating. He's sweating like the slob that he is.

…awww. Damn. I lost control over my brain again. That's it, I AM possesed.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I was purposely trying to break your ribs to see if you have a heart!" I shouted. Then I turned to my fellow students, my audience and said, "This man does not have a heart!

Then silence.

Then Draco said, "What are you doing! And whatever you are doing, not NOW!"

I raised both my eyebrows, put one down, saluted and said mockingly, "YES, KAPITAN! WHATEVER YOU SAY KAPITAN! YES KAPITAN!"

I turned around and saw that a crowd was gathered behind me, blocking my way. I raised an eyebrow and looked at them, and just on cue, they parted. I walked away rolling my eyes. Stupid git. Doesn't know what I feel. I mean, how could he know. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Harry's POV

Lover's Quarell.

I knew it.

Hah!

I smiled smugly at Malfoy, "Look who's having girl problems now."

Malfoy glared at me. "I'm not finished with you yet", he pointed a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Psh. Right.

Malfoy walked off and turned to a corner.

And before Zabini turned a corner, he looked at me and said, "Oh, yeah, and Potter, just for the record, Draco has girl problems and unfortunately, with you, you have problems, but none with girls."

And with that, he left.

And if that wasn't even enough, he turned back and said, "Oh, pardon, you do have ONE girl problem," then he looked at Hermione, "and you better get rid of her. Fast." He shuddered before he left.

Pansy's POV

How can guys be sooo naïve!

I mean, doesn't he even notice I like Harry? I mean, he's one of the best bloody students in my year! He can't even get what I'm trying to tell him! Ugh. Look at him! HE has girls kissing the very ground he walks on (not that I'm saying there isn't any guys who do that for me) and a mile away, he knows a girl likes him! How can he not know I like Harry? Psh.

Boys. I knew that they were from outer space.

I stormed up to my room and I didn't bother to close the door. I was too lazy to do it. I sighed. I lay down on my bed, my head dangling at the corner facing the open door.

Then I screamed.

Silence.

There. I feel much better. I sighed. Then I heard screaming from downstairs. Great. Draco's here. How'd I know? Because every girl squeals when he's here. It's like they worship the ground he walks on. Stupid fan club. I walked to the door and opened it abruptly because I know Draco's outside. I opened it and saw Draco in front of me his hand about to knock. I stared at him, then glared at him, then slammed the door to his face. I walked to my bed and felt really satisfied.

I sat down and looked at the door.

3

2

1

"Pansy? Can we come in?"

Yes, that was Blaise. He knows what I feel. Why can't EVERYBODY know what I feel! -----oh, yeah, right, then I'd be humiliated for thinking about Harry. Yes. That's right.

"Pansy?"

"WHAT?" I asked irritatingly.

The door suddenly opened and Draco came in first followed by Blaise. I looked at Draco imaging what his death will be.

"Do you want my Potions book thrown at your face?" I asked not kidding one bit.

He (that's Draco) glared at me and said, "what was THAT all about!" while pointing outside.

Ugh. He maybe charming, gorgeous and all that, but come on! Can't he notice I like someone? He may have a nice butt and a nice body—though not as nice as Harry's---but, can't he notice it?

"Oh I dunno," I answered sarcastically.

Blaise performed silencing charms around the room. WE don't want our reputations ruined, right?

"If I were'nt Draco Malfoy, I'd think you like Potter!"

I looked at him. "oh NO….Why the HELL would you think of that?" I drawled. I know, in my heart, that now, he WILL get the message. I mean, it was pretty obvious right?

"Good then."

What? It was a drawl. A very very SARCASTIC drawl! Anybody could get that! (take note of my right eye twitching)

I was fuming. I looked at Blaise who was sitting in one of the beds looking at Draco and me. I was literally shaking.

"Draco. You see, you need to read between the LINES." He answered.

I looked at Draco who was looking at Blaise as if Blaise had 4 heads. Oh goodness.

"what? Read between-----"

I screamed.

I screamed really loud.

I screamed really really loud.

I was breathing heavily. I looked at Draco.

"no. Draco. I don't like Potter. I don't like him. No. No. Who would think of that? Do you think I like him? Of course you don't. Why would I like him? Why the hell would I like him? Huh? I don't like it when his hair is all messy and I really hate it when he just got off the broom. I really do. I don't like him. I really don't. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HIM!"

I gasped for air. I wish the world would just swallow Draco.

Silence.

Then his eyes grew wide. Yes, his eyes grew wide. He looked at me, then at Blaise.

"You like Potter!"

Author's Note: I am in serious need of a Beta. Please, email me, right now if you wanna be my lovely Beta. Thanks!

Hope that you did enjoy…I am still sorry for what I did.

This story, by the way, is for Kyler and Ivory…hehe, miss you guys!

>jade


End file.
